Surf's Up
Surf's Up is a 2007 American computer-animated mockumentary comedy film directed by Ash Brannon and Chris Buck. It features the voices of Shia LaBeouf, Jeff Bridges, Zooey Deschanel, Jon Heder, Mario Cantone, James Woods, and Diedrich Bader among others. In production since 2002 at Sony Pictures Animation, it was the studio's second theatrical feature film. The film premiered in the United States on June 8, 2007, and was distributed by Columbia Pictures. It is a parody of surfing documentaries, such as The Endless Summer and Riding Giants, with parts of the plot parodying North Shore. Real-life surfers Kelly Slater and Rob Machado have vignettes as their penguin surfer counterparts. To obtain the desired hand-held documentary feel, the film's animation team motion-captured a physical camera operator's moves. It was also nominated at the 80th Academy Awards for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Pixar's Ratatouille. A sequel, titled Surf's Up 2: WaveMania, was released direct-to-video on January 17, 2017. Plot A documentary crew follows the misadventures of Cody Maverick, a 17-year-old northern rockhopper penguin who lives in Shiverpool, Antarctica with his mother Edna and his older brother Glen. Cody has wanted to be a professional surfer ever since a visit from legendary surfer Ezekiel "Big Z" Topanga several years ago. When a talent scout shorebird named Mikey arrives to find entrants for the "Big Z Memorial" surfing contest, Cody jumps at the chance despite the lack of support from his family. En route to the contest, Cody befriends another entrant, Chicken Joe, an air-headed rooster from Lake Michigan. The entrants arrive at Pen Gu Island, the site of the contest, where Cody meets and immediately falls in love with Lani, a female gentoo penguin who is a lifeguard. He also meets a wise-cracking sea otter named Reggie Belafonte and his arrogant penguin best friend, Tank "The Shredder" Evans. Tank has won the Big Z Memorial nine times since it was first held after Z's alleged death during a previous match ten years ago. Cody sees him vandalizing Big Z's memorial and immediately challenges Tank to a surfing duel. Tank easily wins the duel while Cody nearly drowns. Lani rescues him and takes him to her uncle, the "Geek", to help Cody recover from his injuries. Cody wakes up and panics when he can't find the souvenir necklace he got as a kid from Big Z. Geek criticizes the necklace, but decides to return it when he later finds it in his hut. While returning the necklace, Geek finds Cody sitting on a koa log and offers to help him make a perfect surfboard. They attempt to take the log back to Geek's house, only to lose control of it and end up on a beach far away from the contest. When Cody gets to the beach, he discovers a shack full of old trophies and surfboards, which are actually Z's belongings. After observing Geek sadly looking in the shack, he realizes that Geek is actually Z and asks him to teach him how to surf. Reluctantly, Z agrees, but says that Cody has to make his own board first. Meanwhile, Joe goes on a search in the jungle to find Cody. During the search, he comes across native Pengu-ins. Unfortunately, they kidnap him and is thrown in a cooking pot, in which Joe mistakenly thinks is a 'hot tub'. Despite their vigor, the Pengu-ins bumbling nature allows Joe to safely leave the camp and continue his quest. The next day, Joe comes across them again. Realising that they're hungry, Joe gives them squid-on-a-stick, a food that taste closely to their favourite, chicken and they soon start befriending him. Cody's board making attempt doesn't go well, however, as an impatient Cody doesn't listen to Z's advice and makes an unstable board that shatters as soon as he tries to enter the water. Angry, he storms off, running into Lani, who eventually persuades him to return. That night, after riding in the island's lava tubes, a happier, more patient Cody works on a new board, finishing it by morning, and falls asleep. Z compliments Cody on his board, but when Cody is eager to start training, he instead has him do seemingly menial tasks unrelated to surfing. Losing his patience with Z, he places him on the board and pushes him into the water while he is asleep as a prank. Z asks him if he had fun, and when Cody says "yes", Z takes him to the water and begins teaching him how to surf the waves, both being joined by Lani. Afterwards, Cody asks Z if he'll come watch the contest, but Z refuses, saying he faked his death because he realized he couldn't compete with his then-new rival Tank, and that he was disillusioned. Not impressed that Z just gave up, Cody morosely throws the necklace Z gave him to the sea and leaves, meets up with Joe & the Pengu-ins and gets back to the contest just as it begins. Cody finds that Reggie is working for Tank to kill Cody and he'll help him win the surfing contest for the tenth time. Tank easily makes it to the finals, as do Cody and Joe. In the semifinals, Tank battles with Cody, with Tank trying to throw him off his board, but Tank falls off his own board and loses. During the finals, however, Tank bursts in and tries to hit Joe off his board. Cody intervenes at the last minute, sending him and Tank out of bounds and into a surfing obstacle known as the Boneyard, which has killed surfers who have ventured there. Tank punches Cody off his board before crashing, and is rescued by Lani. Z, who had been secretly watching Cody's performance, rescues Cody from a gigantic wave and helps him get back to the beach safely. Z and Cody find out that Joe won by default since Tank and Cody were disqualified. However, Cody accepts the loss, having decided he'd rather just have fun instead. Z reveals himself to the spectators and invites all of them to surf at his beach. Cody finishes his interview with a reflection of the past events and then joins the rest of his friends in the water. Before the credits begin, Glen & Edna are interviewed and Edna is happy about Cody bringing home the trophy. When one of the crew members reveal that Cody lost, Glen starts to crack up. Edna then tells that he must be more like Cody. In the post-credits scene, Glen kicks the crew out by throwing their equipment out the window, and telling them to “Go back to Hollywood”, much to Edna's dismay.